Focus
by ncislove
Summary: Gibbs works to keep Abby safe... a little fun & games thrown in, maybe a crazy person or two. Kinda random, I think I focused more on getting all the quotes.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

Over on Live Journal I made a little challenge for myself. I asked people to give me random quotes or one-liners (either from Abby or Gibbs). They could be made-up or taken from the show, and my challenge was to include them all in a story. I have included them all, they are in bold. Here is the list (In random order):

Gibbs: You tell Abby I want her….  
Abby: Oh Gibbs I never knew!

Gibbs: I'd hate to start smacking you like I do DiNozzo.  
Abby: You wouldn't! You would?  
Gibbs: It won't be on the head.

Gibbs (walking into Abby's lab and overhears)  
Abby: Oh my God! Can I touch it?  
Tony: Of course Abbs, when have I ever denied you?  
(Abby gives raised eyebrows which Gibbs can't see just yet)  
Tony: Well aside from that one time, but you know the Boss would kill me if he knew.  
Abby: Nah, he would just give you a smack on the head.  
Gibbs: (finally entered and sees the object is Tony's collector's edition Magnum PI car) Like this? (smacks Tony's head and Tony grimaces)  
Abby: (nodds and laughs) Just like that oh great one.

Gibbs: "Don't make me come down there, Abby!"

GIbbs: All you had to do was ask, Abby.

Abby: Tell him you love him, McGee. Works for me.  
Gibbs: Not all the time.

Abby: I'm totally prepared for the Zombie Apocalypse...see?

Abby: I like Bananas  
Gibbs: For what? *smirking*  
Abby: For eating Gibbs! Geez, get your mind out of the gutter!

Abby: "Gibbs do you have a lucky number?"  
Gibbs: "Five."  
Abby: (laughter) "Oh you leave me no room for error then."

Gibbs: I've had a _few_ wives, Abby.  
Abby: And yet you know _so_ little about women.

Gibbs: This bed is too small.  
Abby: It's a king.

Hollis: (to Gibbs) Then what makes you so sure?  
Abby: (tugging Hollis' arm) _Never_ question _the gut_.

ABBY: "Yes, sir!"  
GIBBS: "Don't call me sir."  
ABBY: "Yes, ma'am!"

Abby: Correct as always my silver-haired fox - I mean Gibbs, sir, boss.

Abby: "Don't hurt Tony, Gibbs. He spent all last night in a coffin. It was his first time."

Gibbs: (enters with any of the three or them all) You got anything for me Abbs?  
Abby: Oh I got a lot for you Gibbs but I'm not sure work is the place for me to give it to you.  
Gibbs: (gives her a look before cracking a grin and hands her a CafPow!) Well I'll take what I can get right here right now.  
Abby: (takes CafPow! and sighs) Always so impatient you are.... (gives results she has for her silver haired fox)

Abby-"There's more, Mr. President. If you're interested..."

Gibbs: Give me some good news, Abby.  
Abby: I'm not pregnant.  
Gibbs: Too much information.  
Abby: Just kidding. Not that there's anything wrong with being pregnant. I love kids. Doesn't mean that I'm trying. Y'know, and even if I were trying that doesn't mean I know anybody that I'd want to try with. Am I being trying, Gibbs?

Gibbs: Abbs, that's apples and oranges.  
Abby: *flirty* There's a fetish for that, too.

Abby: Permission to hug?

Gibbs-"No Abbs. I called to flirt"

************

Now, on to chapter one… (there are four total).


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs was headed in early. A storm was headed towards the city, and the majority of Laurence's team lived a bit far from headquarters. Jenny Shepard had decided to let them stay home, so Gibbs was headed in early to have a look over the other teams' cases so that he would be organized for when his own team arrived. They wouldn't be active on the cases, but if anything should come up, they needed to be prepared. _Always be prepared_.

After parking, his first stop was a quick trip to the coffee shop three blocks away. He was lucky that it opened at 0430. He passed by Abby's lab window and was surprised to see a light on in her lab. He peered in and saw her at her desk, doing something on the computer. He watched momentarily and mentally added a Caf-Pow to the order form at the coffee shop.

He was well aware that he wasn't the only one in town with a caffeine addiction, but never-the-less he hated waiting in line for his drug of choice. At 4:45 when he pushed the door to the coffee shop opened, he was relieved that there was only two people in line in front of him. The morning rush usually didn't start until closer to 5am.

By the time he had paid, his coffee had been poured and Abby's Caf-Pow had been topped up, he noticed the line behind him was much longer.

He took the drinks and walked at an accelerated pace back to the Navy Yard. He could feel the storm approaching, high winds, and an extreme amount of rain had been predicted. There would likely be power-outages. Luckily the Navy Yard had a good set of back-up generators, but he was worried because if they were sent out after a suspect, things were more likely to go wrong with the added stress of the weather as well as no power. He dropped his jacket at his desk and took the elevator down to Abby's lab.

Abby still sat at her computer, her music was on, but not near the full blast it usually was in the afternoon. He knew she liked to start it a little quieter, and then around nine or ten, after a Caf-Pow or two, she would crank it up to full blast.

"Abby?"

"Hey Gibbs, you're in early."Her voice was gentle.

"As are you, why are you here, Abbs?" He offered the Caf-Pow and she took it, her eyes reflecting the smile on her face as she looked up at him.

"How did you know I was here?" She ignored his question and nodded at the Caf-Pow.

Gibbs shrugged.

"Magic! I knew it. One of these days we've _got_ to run some tests on you. We could find something monumental, Gibbs. We can't keep this from the scientific community, it would be a crime."

This time Gibbs was the one to ignore the question. "What are you doing? We don't have any open cases which require any forensic analysis, and with a storm coming in, Jen said you were just on-call. You didn't have to come in."

"I know. I'm just running my own little tests. Nothing big, I pro-" Abby was cut off by the sound of one of her machines beeping. She got up and picked up the paper that had been printed out. Gibbs watched as her face fell slightly as she read the paper.

"Abby? What is it?" Gibbs crossed the room to stand behind her and peeked over her shoulder. He could see she had run a DNA to try and get a match, but had found none. Gently Gibbs pulled the paper from her hand to get a better look. "What is this for?"

"Oh, I'm trying to figure out who sent me a letter, it wasn't signed. I tried to get a DNA match from where the person licked the envelope, but I'm not getting a match. So it's no one with a record. And it's not one of my friends. I've got their DNA on file." Abby smiled. "It's one of the benefits of being a forensic scientist."

"What kind of letter?"

"Oh, it's just a letter."Abby thought momentarily. She remembered the last time she had kept something from Gibbs. He had found out anyway, and had not been happy to have been kept in the dark.

Gibbs could see the wheels turning in her mind. He would let her come to the conclusion that she had to tell him what was going on. He would get less resistance than if he pressured her. Of course, if she chose not to tell him, he would find some other way to find out.

Abby crossed back to her desk and pulled out a plastic evidence bag containing a piece of paper, turned back to Gibbs and handed it out towards him.

He reached out to take it, but she didn't let go right away. "Gibbs… I need help." Her voice was a soft whisper

She let go of the plastic and he read the paper. He cringed at what he read. _You will be mine. I love you. You know you love me too_. **"All you have to do is ask, Abbs."** He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "We'll get this guy."

Abby nodded and leaned into him.

"Any ideas of who it could be?"

"I turned down a guy at a club last weekend, he wasn't happy. Other than that, I can't think of anyone."

"Do you have a name?"

Abby shook her head. "But I would recognize his photo. We were at Rust, that new place downtown. I'm sure they've got video surveillance."

"You aren't leaving the building. Is that clear?" Gibbs took the letter and headed for the door. Two steps out of the lab he turned around and looked back in on her. "Abby?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll keep you safe. I promise."He spoke the words but signed them at the same time to make sure she knew he was serious.

Abby smiled. "I know, Gibbs. I know."

---

Gibbs paced the bullpen until the elevator _dinged_. Tony and Ziva were playfully arguing over something, likely childish, but stopped when they saw Gibbs standing in the middle of all the desks, an impatient look on his face.

"Everything ok, boss?" Tony asked.

"Find whoever wrote this." He thrust the plastic encased letter against Tony's chest.

Tony and Ziva read the short letter and looked back to Gibbs. "Who received this?"

"Abby."

Tony slammed the letter down on the desk. "Is she ok?"

"She's fine. She's in her lab. I want someone around her at all times. Tony, I'd like you to take the first shift and stay down in the lab with her."

"Uh, boss, not that I wouldn't like to spent my day with Abby, but I don't think she'll take kindly to having a babysitter."

"Of course she won't but we've got no other cases to work on today, this is top priority. If you'd like to run home and get some movies, then do it, but hurry. I don't want her alone."

Tony was looked from Gibbs to Ziva and back to Gibbs. _Did Gibbs really tell me I could spend the day watching movies with Abby? I could get used to this. _Tony thought. Ziva said she would wait with Abby until Tony returned.

Tony passed McGee in the parking lot and sent him hurrying to Gibbs.

Gibbs turned to Ziva **"You tell Abby I want her…."**

"**Oh Gibbs I never knew!" **Abby strut around the corner, her heels clunking along as she walked.

"… Under protection detail until we get this guy." He finished.

"You should've stopped while you were ahead, my silver-haired fox, but I guess I'll take what I can get, but really? You think I need a babysitter?"

"Protection, Abbs… we don't know what this guy is capable of, we aren't taking any chances. You know the rules."

Abby sighed. That was the only downfall of being the favorite; people could be a little over-protective sometimes. _Ahem, Gibbs_. "So who's on my 'six' first?"

"Ziva, until DiNozzo gets back." Gibbs turned to Ziva. "Take her back to her lab, I need to focus." The moment the words were out of his mouth, he regretted them. He looked at Abby, a look of hurt on her face.

"I'm sorry…" Abby seemed to shrink.

"Abbs, you know what I meant. You aren't a distraction. I just need to focus on getting this guy so I have to let someone else focus on keeping you safe at the moment. I'll come see you soon, I promise." He pulled her against his chest and kissed the top of her head when she nodded.

Ziva reached out and touch Abby's shoulder, and when Abby pulled away to look at her, Ziva nodded towards the elevator. Gibbs waited until they were gone before giving McGee instructions.

---

Ziva spent the morning learning about Major Mass Spec. and how he worked. She wasn't at all interested in the small details, but the smile it brought to Abby's face was worth the bombardment of useless information. Abby was mid-rant when the elevator dinged and didn't hear it. They both looked up as the lab doors slid opened with a _whoosh_, Ziva's hand moving to her gun instinctively.

"Whoa there, Zee-vah. I've got permission to be here, no need to shoot." Tony moved past her and set down a large paper grocery bag on Abby's desk. "I've got Dr. No, From Russia with Love, Goldfinger…"

"This is my cue to leave. Enjoy your Bond-film marathon, Abby." Ziva dismissed herself and headed back to the bullpen.

Abby's eyes lit up as Tony pulled out several of the early Bond movies, followed by a Caf-Pow and a bag of chocolate covered raisins. "These are my favorite!"

"I've also got a pizza for lunch."

Abby pulled her DVD player out of the closet and hooked it up to the large plasma in her lab while Tony pulled the futon out from the office and positioned it in front of the screen. Abby grabbed two blankets and Tony switched off the lights in the lab, but left the office light on. They chatted happily through the first two films, Tony pointing out various bloopers. "Did you know in the fight scene between Grant and Bond, Bond lets a kick fly with his right foot, which magically turns into his left as the scene cuts."

"Oh, I missed it. Go back, I want to see."

---

Gibbs found himself pacing in the bullpen again as he waited for McGee and Ziva to return with security tapes from the club. Until he had the tapes, he had nothing but the letter to work with. Abby had tried to get a DNA match, but whoever this person was, they weren't in the system. That would change. Gibbs would make sure of it.

McGee got right to work on the tapes, and after fast-forwarding through several hours of rather entertaining video he stopped at the time-stamp 03:39 and watched. After five minutes he found Abby on the screen, and he watched carefully.

Gibbs sat at his desk and watched McGee. Ziva was busy going through credit card slips from the club from that night.

"Uh, Boss… you won't like it, but I think you should watch. I think I've found the guy."

"Plasma." Gibbs pointed at the large screen as he moved to stand in front of it. Ziva joined him. McGee rewound the tape to where Abby was in view, and then pressed play. There was no sound and Gibbs was thankful for that, he knew the types of places usually went to party. They saw Abby dance towards a booth where a small group of people sat, Redbull in hand. They assumed that it was a group of her friends based on the smile on her face. They watched as she chatted animatedly with her friends, until a guy walked by and stopped to talk to her.

Her demeanor was soft at first, friendly. Abby was always looking to meet new people, and she didn't seem to mind the new guy. Gibbs watched in disgust as the look on her face slowly changed and the guy took a step closer to Abby. She frowned and took a step back. The guy then had reached out to touch her face, but she pushed his hand away. They spoke a few more minutes, Abby obviously trying to get him to leave her alone. Eventually, looking around Abby had spotted someone else she knew and started to walk away. The guy then had reached out and grabbed her wrist pulling her up close to him. Abby had brought her knee up to the man's groin and jerked her arm away.

Gibbs was furious. The people who she had been talking to had just watched as this man had invaded her space. "McGee, I want a print out of his face and then double check with Abby that this is the guy she was talking about. I also want the names and numbers of the people she knew at the club that night."

It was normally something Gibbs would do himself, but he didn't think he could control himself at the moment. He wasn't mad at Abby, but he knew that if he went to the lab at that moment, he would likely end up yelling at her. Yelling at her for hanging out with people who just stood by while she was harassed, yelling at her for not calling him right away, and yelling in general because he was afraid that something would happen to the one woman that hadn't given up on him in the past fifteen years.

---

McGee followed the sounds of Abby and Tony laughing. "Guys?"

"Hey McGoo, did you come to join our movie marathon?"

"Gee, Tony, as much as I'd love to spend the day relaxing and watching movies, I'm working."

"Hey, I'm working too… the boss sent me here to watch movies with Abby. I'm on protection detail."

McGee sighed and squatted down next to Abby. "Is this the guy you were talking about?"

Abby looked closely at the photo and nodded. "Yeah, that's him. There was something off about him, but until that night, I had never seen him before."

"Ok, do you have the names and numbers of those people who were at the table? Gibbs wants to talk to them and see if he can get any details about the guy."

Abby dug through her purse and pulled out an address book. She took a pen and put a star next to a few names and handed it to McGee. "Here."

"Thanks Abby."

Abby settled back on the futon and Tony started the movie again. "Wait. Do you hear that?"

Tony paused the movie and listened. "Holy cow, they weren't kidding about the storm." Both Tony stood and pulled Abby to her feet. They walked to the window and looked out. Rain was pouring down, collecting in large puddles in the road, while the trees swayed in the strong wind. They could see the faint flash of lightening in the distance and hear the soft rumble of thunder. They moved back towards the futon, though Tony detoured to grab the pizza he had stuck in the refrigerator earlier.

It was shortly before two in the afternoon when the power flickered twice before shutting off completely.

"Crap! We had like ten minutes left of that movie." Tony complained in the darkness.

"We've got back-up generators. They should be kicking in about now."

They sat quietly in the dark for a few minutes before Abby pulled her cell phone out and called Gibbs.

"Gibbs! It's so dark down here. Like, I can't even see my hand in front of me. Well, I can see my hand, but it's just really dark. Normally I like the dark, but with this creep sending me the scary letter, I'm starting to rethink my appreciation of dark rooms."

**"Don't make me come down there, Abby."**

"But Gibbs… the generators should've kicked in by now."

Abby heard a heavy sigh and then the dial tone.

"Is he coming?"

"He hung up."

"Oh. Well stay there, I've got something to show you."

Abby sat and waited patiently on the futon. She saw his dark shape stand and listened to him cross the room and dig in the bag he had brought down before returning to the futon. He sat back down next to Abby and shined the light from the screen of his phone to what he hand in his hand.

"I thought you might want to see this."

---

Gibbs had been waiting in the darkness for the generators to kick in when Abby had called him and asked him to come down to the lab; he could hear the stress in her voice. She wasn't afraid, she had Tony and he knew that Tony would fight to the death for Abby, but still, he had promised to keep her safe, and she was calling on him to do so. He wasn't about to let her down.

He took the stairs since the elevators were non-operational without power, and made his way through the dark to the doors of the lab. The electric doors to Abby's lab were open; it was a security feature that they would open if the power was cut.

As his eyes adjusted he could see the light from a cell phone and he saw Abby and Tony sitting with their backs towards him. Silently he stepped forward, but stopped when Abby spoke.

"**Oh my God! Can I touch it?"**

"**Of course Abbs, when have I ever denied you?" **Tony's voice was low, and he hesitated momentarily before continuing.** "Well aside from that one time, but you know the Boss would kill me if he knew."**

"**Nah, he would just give you a smack on the head." **

Gibbs stepped silently besides Tony and smiled when he saw Tony's collector's edition Magnum PI car under the light of the cell phone.** "Like this?" **He fought back a smile as his hand connected with the back of Tony's head.

The sound of Abby's laughter filled the lab**. "Just like that, oh great one."**

"The generators aren't working and the storm is just getting worse. Tony, you are working with Ziva and I now. Abby, I'm sending McGee home with you for now." Gibbs pulled Abby to her feet and grabbed her purse. "Come on, we're going upstairs."

Upstairs Abby was handed over to McGee, who drove her home in her hearse. Gibbs spoke to her on the phone while McGee secured the house. Satisfied that they were safe, Gibbs hung up. He, Tony and Ziva decided to drive around and pay a visit to a few of Abby's friends.

Abby and McGee stopped by a grocery store with power. They bought crackers, cheese, cookies and various soft drinks. Once they were at Abby's she left McGee in the kitchen to change into a comfy pair of black sweats and a solid-black t-shirt. She let her hair down, and scratched at the part on her scalp before pulling it up into a simple pony-tail.

"Abby, you get started on the snacks. I left my book in my car. I'll be right back."

Before she could get started, she needed to pull out the extra candles she had in the kitchen. After those were lit, she lit the various candles around the living room. She hoped McGee wouldn't see it as a romantic gesture; she always had candles in her living room. As much as she cared for McGee, the end of their short-lived romantic relationship had been tough on McGee. Next Abby pulled the boxes of crackers out of out of the bags and then the cheese. Grabbing a clean knife from the dishwasher, she started slicing the cheese and then arranged it on a platter.

Abby didn't hear the footsteps behind her. She jumped when a hand reached in front of her to take a cracker.


	3. Chapter 3

---

Gibbs rushed into the kitchen with his gun drawn. The sudden motion made Abby jump and cry out and left McGee reaching for his own gun.

"McGee! Her door was wide open. Anyone could've walked right in!" Gibbs crossed the kitchen in two steps and pulled Abby into a hug. Her eyes were wide and he could hear her heart pounding in her chest.

"God, boss, I'm so sorry. I just went to get something from my car. I can't believe I was so careless."McGee was careful not to spit chunks of crackers out while he spoke.

"**Just tell him you love him, McGee. Works for me." **Abby grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

"**Not all the time." **Gibbs tried to remain rigid, but Abby was right. Whenever she was in trouble, Abby would purr that she loved him, and bat her ridiculously long eyelashes. Even though it was just for show, within minutes all would be forgiven.

"Gibbs, relax. It's ok. He just went to grab a book. We were making a snack and then were headed to the living room. We would've seen that the door was open."

Gibbs sighed. "Alright McGee, I drove your car here. Go home, get some rest. They hope to have the generators working by morning, so meet back at work tomorrow at 0800."

"Yes boss." McGee took his keys and left.

"For someone who _never_ locks their door, that was a little harsh Gibbs."

"He's a big boy, he'll survive."

"Here, you can carry the tray of food that we made, I'll carry the coffee. Hope you don't mind French press, obviously the coffee maker doesn't work. I can never seem to get the right amount of coffee grinds and water with this thing. I'm all about the automatic. It does the work for you."

The kitchen was dark, but Abby had a large brass candelabrum lit on the counter.

"Abby, I've got a few extra lanterns at my place. We could go there if you'd rather?"

"So you can ignore me and work on your boat? I think not." Abby thrust the tray of food into his hands, and then picked up the coffee and cups. "Plus, **I'm totally prepared for the Zombie Apocalypse...see?" **Abby nodded towards her living room. He had burst in so quickly, he hadn't noticed that she had candles lit everywhere. "I'm all set Gibbs, I've got extra blankets since the heat is out and easy food that doesn't need a microwave or oven. I have a gas stove, so I can always boil water. I'm well prepared. I've even got batteries in my CD play-"

"No." Gibbs interrupted her. "If I don't get to work on my boat, you don't get to listen to your music."

"Fair enough." Abby set the coffee and coffee cups down on the coffee table and flopped down on her couch. "So, what are we going to do? McGee and I were going to play…"

"Can we just relax for a bit, Abbs? It's been a long day." Gibbs lifted her legs off the couch to sit down, and then rested her legs back across his lap.

"Sure." Abby handed him a cup of coffee before picking up her own. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Gibbs glanced over at her, knowing full-well where she was headed.

"Bringing all my drama to work. Again."

"It's not your fault. I don't want to hear you worrying about it again."

"But…" Abby pouted.

"Abby, shh… we're relaxing, remember?" Gibbs rested his head back and closed his eyes. They sat in companionable silence while they drank their coffee and snacked on the crackers and cheese that she had prepared with McGee.

After a while Abby got up to make another round of coffee. "I'm bored now, Gibbs. Let's chat."

Gibbs chuckled. He knew Abby's silence wouldn't last long. He looked up as she paused in the door way and struck a pose. In one hand she had the French press full of coffee; in the second hand she had a bottle of baileys. "In your coffee or in a glass with ice?"

He thought for a moment. He was technically on protection detail and shouldn't drink, but he knew Abby would be more likely to relax if she did. He also knew she wouldn't drink if he didn't. "Ice." He decided.

"Excellent, I'll be right back." Abby set the coffee and the bottle of baileys on the coffee table, and dashed off to the kitchen. She returned with a bowl of ice and two tumblers. She sat next to Gibbs and poured them both a generous amount while he poured the coffee.

"Tell me something, Gibbs."

"Tell you what?"

"I don't know, something. Anything."

"Anything?"

"Gibbs, quit being difficult. How about telling me something I don't know about you, like what's your favorite ice cream?"

"Strawberry."

"Go figure. I didn't take you to have some complicated favorite. Tasty and simple. Good choice. You're turn to ask."

"What's your favorite ice cream?"

"Chunky monkey, but that doesn't count. You can't just repeat the questions that I ask."

"Chunky monkey?"

Abby sighed. "One of these days, Gibbs… one of these days… Now ask again."

"What's the worst book you've ever read?"

"The NCIS dress code in the handbook that I got on my first day. Horrible and offensive!"

Gibbs tried to suppress a laugh. He moved her legs, and scooted forward to fill his coffee cup. Abby stretched out behind him, shoving him gently off the couch, so that he fell to the floor. "Hey!"

"Oops."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and leaned back against the sofa. He looked up and over his shoulder at Abby who was grinning. "Brat."

"Oh! My turn, I've got a good one. This is a 'would you rather'? Would you rather Director Shepard or… Lauren Holly? You know that red-head actress? I think they look a lot alike."

"Abby!"He dipped his fingers in the bowl of melting ice and flicked the water at her face. She burst into a fit of giggles.

"What they are both attractive, red-headed females, and from what I've heard. Red heads are an, um, fetish of yours."

"You can't compare someone I know to someone I don't."

"Why not?"

"Too different, I've got a history with one, and for the second one I don't even know if I know who you are talking about. **That's apples and oranges, Abbs."**

Abby was impressed with his honesty and openness. There were two routes she could go with that answer. First, she could ask about his history with the Jenny, or… option number two which was much more fun. **"You know, there is a fetish for that, too."**

A faint smile crept across his face. "Next question."

"Ok, ok. A real question now, this is another 'would you rather', but the topic is safe, I promise. Would you rather go to an Android Lust concert with me, or one of McGee's elf-lord conference things?"

"Was 'die' an option?"

When he didn't hear a response he smiled. "Ok, I guess I could always bring ear plugs to the concert. I don't think I could live with myself if I went to an elf-lord anything." He looked back over his shoulder at Abby. She looked satisfied with his answer.

"Your turn."

"Why do you carry so much stuff in your purse?" He pointed to the rather large black bag that was on the small table near the door.

"I don't carry a lot, just the stuff I need."

"Need? You need everything in there?"

"Yes. Chap-stick, lip gloss, eye liner, lotion with SPF 30, my I-Pod, sunglasses, my wallet, Tylenol, travel size of my perfume, a note pad, two pens, and numerous hair bands floating around in there. Oh, and I think I've got a book in there as well."

"Why?"

"You were married, Gibbs. Did Stephanie not carry a purse?"

"**I've had a **_**few **_**wives, Abby."**

"**And yet you know so little about women."**

"Apparently."

"If you'd like, I could give you a lesson."

"Some other time, Abby. You're turn. Ask a question."

**---**

They had been playing their game for nearly two hours. The Baileys was gone, and Abby was digging through her liquor cabinet in her living room with the help of a small flashlight, in search of something else to drink.

"Ok, my turn. Tell me something you like." Gibbs said, his voice soft, the alcohol in his system relaxing him.

"Like?" Abby turned to look at him over her shoulder.

"Yeah, what is something that you like? Not love, not hate and not tolerate. Just like."

"**I **_**like**_** bananas."**

Gibbs' mouth curled into a smile.** "For what?"**

"**For eating Gibbs! Geez, get your mind out of the gutter!" **Abby shook with laughter."Ok, my good friend Jim or my good friend Jack?" Abby asked once she was able to compose herself. She held up a bottle of Jim Beam in one hand and Jack Daniels in the other.

"Doesn't matter to me."

"Then, I think we'll go with Jim. Here, you pour, I'm going to run to the ladies room." Abby picked up a candle and made her way to the bathroom.

When she returned, she set the candle down and attempted to step over Gibbs legs which were stretched out, his feet resting on her coffee table. She lost her balance and fell forward. Although he could feel the beginnings of the effects of the Baileys, his reflexes were quick and he grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him.

Abby fell onto his lap. "Whew." She wiped her brow. "Way to save the day, boss man."

"Your turn."

"For what?"

"A question…"

"Right…" Abby thought carefully as she took a sip of the bourbon "Oh God that burns." She coughed as it ripped down her throat.

Gibbs laughed and offered her an ice cube. She opened her mouth and he slipped the ice between her lips, his thumb gently touching her lower lip.

"The question Abby?"

Abby blinked a few times. She wasn't sure if he had meant to touch her lip, but either way it had sent shock waves through her system. **"Ok… do you have a lucky number?"**

"**Five."**

Abby tossed her head back and laughed** "Oh you leave me no room for error then." **

"Meaning?"

"You've been married four times, Gibbs. If I don't win you over quick and you marry someone else, then I'm out of luck. You don't think I want to be wife number six, do you? With five as your lucky number, you might not make it to wife six."

"Abbs…"

"I know, I know. You've got Hollis. I'm just playing around. Anyway, moving on…"

That's right, he had Hollis. _Oh God, Hollis!_ He had forgotten their plans for dinner. He looked at his watch, it was seven thirty, and they had planned to meet at quarter to eight. Abby chattered away while Gibbs thought. Suddenly it became clear to him that it was Abby sitting on his lap. It had been so natural to pull her down to sit with him, he hadn't really even thought about it. One of her arms was around his neck, her fingers drumming lightly on his shoulder while she talked. Both his arms were wrapped comfortably around her as she leaned into him.

"Abby." He patted her leg softly. "I need to get up and make a quick phone call."

"Oh yeah, sure." Abby scooted off his lap and watched him get up. He hadn't been listening to her the last few minutes, and his face was cold as he moved towards the kitchen. Abby lay back on the couch and examined her nails.

---

"Hello?"

"Hol, it's me. I won't make it tonight."

"Jethro, I've been trying to get a hold of you all evening. Where are you?"

"I'm at Abby's."

"You're at Abby's."

He wasn't sure if what she had said was a question, or a statement. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Someone left a threatening letter on her doorstep. We're having a hard time tracking this guy down. She shouldn't be alone."

"What about the others? You don't have to be her knight in shining armor every time."

Gibbs chose to ignore her last comment. It was true, he could've had someone else stay with her, but at this point he wasn't safe to drive, so it didn't make a difference anyway. He wouldn't make it. "We're all taking shifts. I'll call you tomorrow."

Gibbs stepped back into the living room. If Abby had heard him, she didn't show it. She was looking at her nails, a look of concentration on her face, as she pressed at her cuticles. He looked at her for a moment; her delicate bone structure was highlighted by the candle light. He had always thought her to be attractive, he had seen past her dark exterior, the funky outfits, the pig-tails, and he thought that right then and there, her face void of makeup, in her sweats, her hair pulled into a messy ponytail - she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

He knew he should sit in the chair opposite her, or on the floor, but he couldn't help himself. He moved back to the sofa, and motioned for her to make room. When she sat up, he sat down and pulled her back onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her once more.

---

"Ok, I don't remember who asked last, so my turn. I know you have rule 12…" Abby paused. Gibbs felt slight panic rise from his stomach. "…but would you really be mad if Tony and Ziva finally hooked up?"

"Nah, Tony needs someone to keep him in line, and I think Ziva would do a good job. It might make him a little more tolerable at work."

"You should tell him that. Tell them, they won't break your rules, unless you tell them it's ok. They respect you far too much."

"I'll keep that in mind. My turn. And this is my version of a 'would you rather'. Would you rather have a full-time lab assistant, or follow the dress code in the work place guide?"

"I hate you. New question." Abby glared him.

He stifled a laugh. "Ok, ok. I guess that was low. Another 'would you rather'. Would you rather Fornell or Franks?" Gibbs knew he was crossing into unsafe territory, but he couldn't help it. She had started it.

"Oh, that's an easy one. Franks. No question."

Gibbs chuckled, _that had been a quick answer_. "Why?"

"Fornell was dumb enough to marry a woman that you divorced. That sends a red flag. Plus, Franks lives on the beach in Mexico and spends his days drinking beer. I could handle that. Plus, he makes me laugh. Fornell, grates on my nerves sometimes. I think his ego is bigger than yours."

"That's because he's FBI. He grates on everyone's nerves. But when and why are you chatting with Franks? He makes you laugh? He hasn't been around much."

"I know, but he called me weekly when you were crashing at his place, when you _quit_. Just to give me updates, so that I wouldn't worry, you know, he was being a friend. Since someone else _wasn't_."

"Abby."

"Well, let's face it. Friends don't drop off the face of the earth, leaving all their friends behind without explanation."

"Abby."

"I'm serious, Gibbs. If I just handed over my lab to someone else, kissed your cheek and walked out… If I packed up Bert and left for, I dunno, Canada?"

"Abby."

"Are you telling me you'd honestly just let me just walk away without question, without feeling hurt, and without finding some way to check up on me?"

"I would try to fix whatever it was that pushed you to leave, but if you really wanted to, I would let you go."

Abby's eye widened. "Really?"

Gibbs thought for awhile. "No, of course not. I'd be angry and hurt, and try everything in my power to force you to stay. I would hate to cuff you to your desk, but I would if I had to."

Abby giggled, remembering the time she had cuffed Gibbs to herself. "Where ever have I heard of that idea before?"

"You probably got the idea from some psycho."

"Probably…"

---

Abby stifled a yawn.

"It's getting late and I know you didn't get much sleep."

"Yeah. I'll go brush my teeth." Abby pushed herself off Gibbs lap and shuffled to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth she changed into her black silk pajamas and shuffled back out to the living room.

"Come on, time for bed. I'll tuck you in, and do a double check of the windows. Are you sleeping in your coffin or on your bed?"

"Gibbs, my apartment is on the fourth floor, I don't think this creep will be climbing in through the window. And I'm sleeping in my bed; the hinges on my coffin are a little _hinky_. I've been using it to store extra blankets and stuff."

Gibbs turned Abby around, and with a gentle hand on her lower back guided her back towards her bedroom. Abby pulled back the blankets and settled on the mattress. Gibbs walked to the windows and looked outside. She had been right, no one would be climbing in through the window, there was no way up. The only way in would be through the front door. He would sit against the door all night. No one would get through. He pulled the curtains shut and turned back to Abby. He pulled the covers up around her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"Gibbs?" Abby looked up at him through heavy lashes.

"Yeah, Abbs?"

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the living room. I won't leave."

"You don't have to sleep on the couch, I can share my bed. I don't bite…" Abby fought a yawn. "Not without warning."

"**The bed is too small."**

"**It's a king."**

"Abby, I'm not tired yet. Get some sleep." Gibbs shut the door behind him and leaned back against it. He had been more than temped to crawl into bed beside her. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her that she was safe, and would be as long as he was alive. He had failed with the first woman he loved. He vowed that he would die before he let anything happen to Abby.

He pushed away from the door and went back to the living room. He looked around a little bit, looking at photos she had displayed, small trinkets and at the books on the bookshelf. He smiled when he found the drawing of Abby as a bat that Kate had drawn. Although he smiled, his heart broke when he thought about the fact that he had unable to keep Kate safe. He couldn't live with himself if Abby fell to the same fate.

Gibbs circled the room and blew out the last of the candles that were still lit before moving over to the front door. He double checked the locks and then, against the protest of his knees, he slid his back down along the door, to settle in for the night. He hadn't been kidding earlier when he told himself he would sit against the door all night. It would be the only way someone would be able to get in, and he wasn't about to let that happen. With his gun by his side, he rested his head back against the door and closed his eyes.

----------------------------

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

_It wasn't my intent to leave you hanging for so long, but damn was on the fritz and wasn't letting people log-in. Harsh!_

_Anyway, on with the chapter. Read and Review!_

---

Abby woke sometime after six, and tip-toed out to the living room. She expected to see Gibbs on the sofa, but was confused when he wasn't there. She had just been in the bathroom so he hadn't been there either. She peeked around the corner into the kitchen; he wasn't there.

"Looking for something?"

Abby gasped and spun around. "Gibbs! You scared the crap out of me." Her voice softened. "What are you doing by the door?"

Gibbs grabbed the door handle and pulled himself to his feet. "Keeping you safe."

"From the_ door_?"

Gibbs stretched, trying to undo the tension his muscles felt from a night spent on the floor. "Something like that."

"You didn't have to sit by the door all night. Can I get you some Tylenol or something? Your back must be a mess."

"Yeah."

Abby grabbed flashlight and went to the bathroom in search of some pain medicine. She arrived back in time to hear his cell phone snap shut. "Here." She handed him the pills and a glass of water.

"Hollis will be here in an hour to drive us back to the Navy Yard. I don't have my car, and unless we catch this guy, you won't be going home alone again tonight. You won't need your car."

"Oh, ok. I'll just got take a quick shower."

Abby grabbed a lantern and went to shower. Gibbs poured them both a bowl of cereal and made some coffee. He thought of Abby in the shower, the water hitting her skin, the dim light from the lantern giving her a ghostly appearance. The image would haunt him, he knew.

After her shower they ate silently, thinking about different things. Abby kept her thoughts simple. She knew if she allowed her mind to wander, she would think about the letter and the creep that sent it to her. She thought of the power-outage, of the random questions they had asked the night before. She had to laugh at the spark of jealousy when she said she spoke regularly with Mike Franks.

Gibbs thought about Hollis. He thought about how easily he had blown her off to stay with Abby. He could've easily asked Ziva or Tony or even McGee to stay the night, he knew they wouldn't have minded, but he didn't want anyone else to stay. It wasn't an option. He thought about holding her on his lap as they laughed and joked. It had happened naturally, as if she belonged there.

It was shortly after seven when Hollis knocked on Abby's front door. Gibbs opened the door and she stepped inside. She saw the candles placed around the living room, the empty bottle of baileys as well as a half-empty bottle of bourbon. She looked for blankets on the sofa, but saw none and cringed at the thought that Gibbs may have slept with Abby.

"Are you guys ready to go?"

---

Abby watched as Hollis' eyes swept over the living room. Her gaze lingered on the candles and the empty liquor bottles and Abby smiled inwardly. She had been crushing on Gibbs since the third day on the job, but had never said anything. She had watched him move from one ex-wife to another, and then from one irritating girlfriend to another. From observing him, she knew that he had to be the one to make the move, and when a woman pressed for too much commitment too soon, he spooked and the relationship ended shortly after. That's what had kept her from every trying to win him over. She knew that no matter how much she flirted, if he didn't have the idea himself to start a relationship, it would never happen. So she waited and watched with a tinge of jealousy.

Abby sat in the back seat quietly on the ride to the Navy Yard while Gibbs explained more of the details of the letter to Hollis.

Inside the elevator Hollis turned to Gibbs. "Are you sure that this isn't more than a prank?"

"A prank? No, my gut tells me it's much more than that."

"**Then what makes you so sure? **All you've got is a letter, with no real threat. It looks like an angry love-letter, to me." Hollis looked at Gibbs.

Abby leaned forward to tap Hollis on the shoulder. "**Never question the gut**. Last time I had a stalker I thought it was nothing, and then Gibbs nearly killed me himself for not saying anything. I had to speak up."

The doors of the elevator opened and the three stepped out. Gibbs took the stairs up to the director's office and Abby and Hollis stood around in the bullpen.

"The last time you had a stalker?"

"Yeah, whoever this guy is, he isn't the first to send creepy letters. My ex Mikel was a stalker and then some guy who thought I was a real character in McGee's book."

"You know, it could have something to do with the way you dress."

Abby spun around to face Hollis, she flushed with anger. She was about to open her mouth, but the sight of Gibbs coming back down the stairs changed her mind.

---

"I'm going to my lab." Abby's voice was firm; she fixed her eyes on the elevator doors.

"No Abby, I want you to wait here until someone else arrives and can go with you. Ziva, Tony or McGee should be here shortly."

"No. I'm going to my lab." Abby snapped and kept her eyes on the elevator.

Gibbs tried to read her expression. "Abby it wasn't a request, it was an order. You will wait up here until I've got someone to go to your lab with you."

Abby sighed and walked towards Tony's desk. "**Yes, sir!**"

"Abby… **don't call me sir**." He looked from Abby to Hollis and back to Abby again.

Abby plopped down in Tony's chair. **"Yes, ma'am!"** she said sarcastically.

"Abby, what hap-" Gibbs started, but the elevator dinged and Tony strode in towards his desk. He watched curiously as Abby's eyes lit up as she centered her attention on his lead agent.

"Hey Abby. Boss." Tony passed Hollis without as much as a glance.

"Tony! Lab! Now!" Abby was out of the chair and dragging Tony towards the elevator before he had a chance to set his jacket down.

Inside the elevator Abby was trembling with anger.

"Abby, are you ok?"

"Do you think that because of the way I look, that's why I have this guy after me?"

Tony switched to protective brother mode. "What? Of course not! Why would you think that? If anything, the guys are after you because you are an amazing woman and they are memorized by your beautiful laugh and how you make everyone feel like they are the only one in the room. Abby, whoever or whatever put this idea into your head is dead wrong."

Abby sighed. "You think so?"

"I know so. Come here." Tony held out his arms and Abby gratefully stepped into his embrace. "Who put this idea into your head?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, Abby. I know that it's usually Gibbs that makes a show of trying to protect you, but the entire team would do anything for you, you know that. Tell me who it was."

"Hollis."

"What!" Tony pulled Abby back and looked at her. The elevator doors opened and he pulled her into the lab, switching on the lights that were supported by the generators. "What did Hollis say?"

"She said that maybe I have a problem with stalkers because of the way I dress."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Tony rolled his eyes. "The boss hasn't had the greatest record with women, and to be honest, I'm ready for this one to bite the dust."

---

Tony and Abby sat playing cards when Gibbs finally made his way down to the lab. He had been confused at Abby's sudden snap, and Hollis had shed no light.

"Tony, do you mind?" Gibbs nodded towards the door.

"Right, I'll just run to the little boys' room. I'll be right back. Boss, make sure she doesn't cheat and look at my cards. In fact, I think I'll just take them with me." Tony put the cards in his back pocket and walked out of the lab.

"Abby is something wrong?"

"You are** correct as always my silver-haired fox" **Abby started to smile, but stopped when she saw Hollis a few steps behind.** "I mean Gibbs, sir, boss." **

"Abby, what is with you?" He knew there had always been tension between Abby and Hollis, but Abby had usually just ignored her, she had never acted any differently around her.

"Nothing. Tony talked me though. I'm fine."

Abby's face gave nothing away, so he decided to drop the subject for the time being. "I just wanted to let you know that we're headed out to speak with some people from the club, so Ziva, Tony, McGee and I are headed out. I want you with Ducky and Jimmy in autopsy until we get back." Gibbs directed Abby towards the door. Abby avoided looking at Hollis, but smiled when they met Tony by the elevator.

"Tony, take her to Ducky and then meet me in the bullpen."

---

"Abigail, dear… Delightful that you can join us. Mr. Palmer here has an exam tomorrow and I'm just helping him run over a few things."

"Ah, anatomy 101, Jimmy?"

"I'm a little further than that."

"I know, I'm just teasing."

---

Gibbs and the team spent the afternoon speaking with Abby's friends and acquaintances from the club, but had been unfortunately unable to kick up any further leads.

They found Abby, still in autopsy, deep in thought as she contemplated her next move. Gibbs peered over her shoulder and watched.

"This is a game of strategy, tactics and negotiating skills, Gibbs. Jimmy is going to die." Abby's voice was calm and she didn't look up from the board.

"Risk?"

"Yes."

"I hope you can hold your concentration. Tony will be taking you home for the evening. You can continue this later."

"You've just been saved by the Gibbs, Jimmy… saved by the Gibbs."

---

Tony circled the coffin cautiously. "You really sleep in this thing?"

"Not every night. You can sleep in it if you like."

"I don't know about that Abby." Tony followed Abby back out to the kitchen. They sat at her dining table and dug into the Chinese food they had picked up.

"So, you and Ziva…?"

"Me and Ziva what..?"

"It's ok."

"Ok?" Tony tried to catch what she was getting at.

"Yeah, you and Ziva, it's ok if you want to make a move?"

"Ok, I don't know why you would think I'd want to make a move, but even if I did, Gibbs has rules, or have you forgotten?"

"Trust me, I haven't forgotten, but I asked Gibbs if it would bother him… you and Ziva. He said no. I told him that he should tell you, but I don't know if he will, so I'll tell you. I think you should ask her out. I just thought you might want to know."

"Geez, what kind of conversation led to that?"

"Last night, we were just talking and I asked."

"Any particular reason?"

"Not really."

"Oh. So what about Hollis? What was that all about this morning?"

"First of all, I think she was mad he spent the night. When she picked us up this morning she saw that we had been drinking last night, the candles out because of the power being out…" Abby motioned around at the darkness. "…and I think she was thinking something might have happened. Nothing did, but… she doesn't have to know that."

"Second…?"

"Second?"

"Yeah, you said first of all… so what's the second thing?"

"Oh, no second… I think maybe she said what she said because she was mad."

---

When they arrived at the Navy Yard the following morning, Gibbs, Ziva and McGee were already at their desks. Gibbs could hear Tony babbling on with Abby, likely laughing about something they had done over night at Abby's place.

"Are you working today or just here for amusement?"

Tony opened his mouth to speak, but Abby beat him to it.**"Don't hurt Tony, Gibbs. He spent all last night in a coffin. It was his first time."**

Eight different come-backs raced through Gibbs mind, but he couldn't decide on one.

"Oh, so she finally convinced you to get in?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah. It was an experience to say the least. And she could've told me that the hinges on the lid were a bit sticky."

"Oh, poor Tony scared of being in a box?"

"It's not a box, Ziva. It's a coffin."

"A coffin is a box. A box you keep a body in, is it not?"

"Yes."

"Scared of a box, I should've known." Ziva smiled at herself and turned her attention back to the computer.

---

The third night was Ziva's turn to stay with Abby. They swung by the grocery store for some ice cream and some beauty products. Abby had convinced Ziva that eating ice cream while doing face masks and painting their toenails was an American tradition that couldn't be missed.

When they arrived at Abby's apartment complex, Abby went to get the mail. She opened the mailbox and hesitated. "Ziva?"

"Yes?"

"Will you get a pair of gloves from the car?"

"Why?"

"I think I got another letter."

Ziva peered into the mailbox and saw a single envelope, similar to the first. Ziva returned with a pair of gloves, and Abby put them on. She carried the envelope gingerly upstairs and waited for Ziva to open an evidence bag. Holding it in the bag, Abby gently opened the letter. It only had one line, _why don't you want me?_

Abby noticed a dark substance on the letter. She squished it between her fingers, some sort of plastic or dirt. She would test it in the morning.

"Abby, we need to tell Gibbs about the letter."

"I know. I just hate to call him at night. He's been driving himself nuts with this case the past few days. Plus, I think he's with Hollis."

"And you now care about Hollis' feelings?"

"No, I care about his."

"He will kill us both if he finds out we did not tell him about this letter right away."

"If he kills us, then he doesn't have to worry about the case."

"Stop thinking about yourself Abby. I prefer to live." Ziva pulled her phone out and hit speed dial for Gibbs cell.

---

Gibbs and Hollis sat at her dining table. He had agreed to dinner at her place, not really having a choice in the matter after he had blown off their date a few nights earlier to stay with Abby. They ate in silence, he kept waiting for her to bring up Abby, but before she had the chance his phone rang. He answered on the first ring, seeing Ziva's name and knowing she was with Abby worried him.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Gibbs… I, well… we, Abby and I…"

"Spit it out Ziva, we're not playing twenty-questions. Is everything ok?" He got up from the table and walked into the living room.

"Yes, Abby is fine. It's just that there was a new letter in her mailbox. It just says: _Why don't you want me_?"

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Meet me at the Navy Yard in half an hour."

"No, Gibbs. She does not have full power in the lab yet, the generators are struggling. There is no point, the tests will just have to be run again. The director promised to have the problem fixed by morning."

"Ok."

"We just wanted to let you know."

"Thank you. And Ziva?"

"Yes?"

"Keep her safe."

"I will."

---------------------------------

_TBC…. One chapter to go._


	5. Chapter 5

---

Hollis watched Gibbs return to his seat. "News?"

"Abby received a new letter."

"You aren't leaving?"

"No, she'll go over it in the morning. They are getting more generators for the lab tonight."

"I'm shocked."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, I'm shocked you aren't halfway to her place right now. The princess is in trouble and her prince should be riding off on his white horse to rescue her."

"The princess?"

"Yes! God Jethro, you drop everything and rush to her if she so much as gets a hangnail. I don't see why you don't just go and check on her. You know you want to."

"I drop everything when ANY of my agents are in trouble. And since Ziva is with her, I know she is safe. I'm here now, can't you accept that?"

"You might be here physically, but mentally, you never walked in the door."

"Hollis, first you're mad when I have to cancel because I am with Abby. Now I make time to have dinner with you and all you do is push me away… I don't get it."

"I understand that she is important for you. I just wish I was as important. You said so yourself, you've got to schedule me in between your time with Abby."

_She's right_, Gibbs knew. He always had time for Abby and if it cut into time he had planned to Hollis he had no problem in rescheduling, agreeing to see Hollis another time. "She's got some crazy guy after her. I can't turn my back on her."

Hollis sighed. "I made apple pie for dessert."

---

Ziva dropped Abby off at the office early, leaving her with Tony so that she could go home, shower and change before coming back. On her way in she met Gibbs and Hollis. "Abby is testing the black substance she found on the envelope."

"What substance?"

"It is like he dropped the envelope, or something. Tony is with her, they are in the lab."

Gibbs thanked her for staying with Abby and then headed towards the lab.

Tony clicked around on the computer, searching various entertaining videos on YouTube while Abby worked on identifying the black substance.

Just as she was about to turn to Tony and ask him to call Gibbs, the doors opened and Gibbs walked in.

"**You got anything for me Abbs?" **

"**Oh I got a lot for you Gibbs but I'm not sure work is the place for me to give it to you." **Abby answered without looking up from her computer, she was in her usual flirtatious mood.

Gibbs ignored the look on Tony's face and fought a grin as he set a Caf-Pow down beside Abby's keyboard. **"Well I'll take what I can get right here, right now."**

Abby gave an exaggerated sigh before taking a long sip of her new Caf-Pow. **"Always so impatient you are...." **Abby saw movement out of the corner of her eye. The look on Tony's face confirmed her worst fear. Hollis was in the room and had likely heard Abby's flirty response. Gibbs didn't seem to mind though, so she played it off casually. "So, it's a mix of natural and synthetic rubber. Car tires. I think it's from the park a few blocks from where I live. They use shredded car tires on the playground. It's a form of recycling and it makes the ground safer, you know, when you jump off the swings, if your balance isn't perfect, or you lock your knees. It can be a real jolt. It helps prevent injuries."

"Hey Boss, I know the park she's talking about. There is an apartment block right next to it, and the post office is directly opposite. If he lives at the apartments, the quickest route to the post office is across the park."

"Good work, guys." He kissed Abby's cheek and turned to leave, giving Tony an appreciative nod. Hollis was a few steps behind him, and he motioned for her to walk with him.

"**There's more, Mr. President. If you're interested..."**

Hollis stiffened and Gibbs turned back to Abby. "Yeees..?"

"When I was checking the DNA on the envelope I found a brown fleck. I tested it, and it turns out to be a speck of tobacco. It's not from a cigarette, it's from chewing tobacco."

Gibbs nodded. "Thanks."

Tony and Abby stood side by side and watch Gibbs and Mann walk back to the elevator.

Tony stood, his arms folded across his chest, a look of annoyance on his face. "Why is she even here? She works one case with NCIS and suddenly she's all but got a desk."

"I don't know, Tony. Think she liked my comments?" Abby eyed Tony out of the corner of her eye, a delicate smile toying at her lips.

The look of irritation on Tony's face faded to be replaced with a smile. "Oh yeah." He thought for moment. "So what exactly would you give him outside of the work place?"

Abby winked playfully at Tony and turned back to the lab equipment.

---

"That wasn't exactly work-appropriate"

"What?"

"All those things she said."

"She's just being Abby. It doesn't bother me, so what does it matter."

"It bothers me."

"Hol…" Gibbs looked at her once the elevator doors opened to the bullpen. "Are you really going to start again?"

---

"Grab your gear, we've got a lead."

"Oh?"

"I have an idea where this guy might live. We'll be knocking on doors." Gibbs turned to Hollis. "You stay here. Just in case."

Hollis masked her hurt. Normally Gibbs would've wanted her working the field with him, but now, now that everything was all about his precious Abby, he would rather her stay behind as protection.

McGee, Ziva and Gibbs piled into the car and drove silently to the apartment complex in question. There were 32 apartments in total. They started on the first floor. The first apartment Ziva knocked at belonged to a single mother with for kids. She was busy enough with her own life and had never seen the man in question. Judging by the screaming in the background, Ziva could tell this woman had enough to focus on.

McGee worked a few doors down. He knocked at the door at an elderly woman who couldn't see the photo properly and was more concerned with inviting Tim in for a cup of tea.

Once they moved on to the second floor, Gibbs got a lead. The woman who answered the door said she thought he lived right above her. She had recognized him, saying she had seen him at the complex mailboxes a few times, and confirmed that he used chew.

The team moved up to the third floor and knocked. No one answered.

---

Abby sat in the lab with her feet up on her desk. Tony had stepped out briefly to speak with the director. Hollis saw her sitting at her desk and thought momentarily on how to approach her. Her comment about her clothes earlier had certainly ticked her off. She hadn't actually meant it the way it had come across, it had been a genuine question.

She knew that if she didn't approach Abby carefully, she would hear about it from Gibbs. There was this line that Gibbs had drawn with invisible ink when it came to Abby, and everyone except her seemed to have the magic glasses and knew when to stop.

Just as she was about to call out to Abby, the lab phone rang, and Abby pressed the speaker phone button. "Hello?"

"**Give me some good news, Abby."**

"**I'm not pregnant."**

"**Too much information.**

"**Just kidding. Not that there's anything wrong with being pregnant. I love kids. Doesn't mean that I'm trying. Y'know, and even if I were trying that doesn't mean I know anybody that I'd want to try with. Am I being trying, Gibbs?"**

Gibbs sighed. "I think we've found his apartment, but he isn't here. Is there anything else you've found that might give us an idea on his whereabouts?"

"Sorry, boss. I've got nothing for you. I'll go back and double check." Abby answered dejectedly.

"Abbs, we'll get him."

"I know." Abby listened a while longer and then hung up.

Hollis had changed her mind. The moment Abby had said 'I'm not pregnant' Hollis felt ready to explode. She decided on the stairs and was halfway up to the bullpen when she pushed past Tony who was on his way down.

"Hey Abby, Hollis just flew past me in the stairwell, what happened?"

"Nothing, I didn't see her."Abby looked confused as she looked up from her computer.

"Oh, I just thought she had been in here, maybe she came from the parking garage.

"Hear from the three stooges yet?"

"Yeah, they found his apartment, but he isn't around. Gibbs and McGee are staying on surveillance, and will bring him in when he gets home."

"Good, when he comes in, maybe Gibbs will let me just take him out back. It would be quicker than the whole 'charging him with harassment, restraining order… etc'."

"I'd appreciate that. I'm sure Gibbs will rough him up first, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you took a turn."

"As long as I can have a turn before Ziva, I don't want to beat on a dead body. It sort of takes the fun out of it."

"You'll have to flip a coin."

---

"Are you sleeping with her?"

Gibbs paused in his doorway. Hollis stood in the middle of his living room. "Excuse me?" He dropped his keys by the door, removed his jacket and stored his gun.

"I said, are you _sleeping_ with her?"

"I heard what you said. Is this the emergency you called me for?"

"Well? I saw the empty liquor bottles and all the candles around her place when I picked you up at her place."

"So we had a drink. The power was out, so there were candles lit. I would've had candles lit in my basement while I drank by the boat if I hadn't been at her place."

"But then you would've been with me."

"I'm not sleeping with Abby."

"But you want too."

"Hollis where is all this coming from?"

"You didn't deny it."

"No."

"No, what?"

"No, I didn't deny it."

"God, I don't know why I was so stupid to get into this. I know your record with women, Jethro. I've invested time into this. I wasn't asking for a promise, just a little commitment."

"What's the difference?"

"If you knew this wouldn't last, you could've been a gentleman and filled me in. I could've put my energy elsewhere."

"The second 'b' is for bastard, remember?"

"Jethro, I can't do this anymore."

"Then don't."

"Go rescue your princess." She looked at him a moment longer and then walked to the door. She picked up his keys and removed the key for her front door from his key ring. She had never gotten one for his front door, not that he locked it often, but still. She should've taken it for the sign it was.

"Goodbye." They said in unison.

---

Tony had been thrilled to take Abby home again. They had their entire evening planned out. Monopoly, movies, junk food… They were all set. In the middle of an intense discussion over Park Place and Boardwalk, they were unprepared for the sudden pounding on Abby's door.

"Get in the kitchen." Tony whispered, directing her out of sight from the door, and taking his gun from the table. When Abby was out of sight, he counted to three and swung the door open, pointing his gun. "God Boss, a little warning first. I could've blown your head off."

"Good, it means you're doing your job." Gibbs pushed past Tony. "Abby." He barked her name. "Throw what you need in a bag, and let's get going. We're going to my place. Tony, you go take over for McGee. Ziva just arrived to take over for Fornell." Gibbs handed him a piece of paper with an address scribbled on it.

"Sure boss." Tony grabbed his jacket and shrugged at Abby who had stepped out of the kitchen.

"Gibbs? Is everything ok?"

"It's fine Abby. Get you what you need." The tone in his voice suggested that this wasn't the time to play twenty-questions or to goof around. She packed up her pajamas, her tooth brush and a clean set of clothes for the morning. Silently she followed him out to his car. He opened the door for her to get in, and then moved around to the driver side. He pulled out of the parking garage and glanced over at Abby. She was staring straight ahead, avoiding eye contact and he knew she was waiting for him to say something. Halfway to his house he finally spoke. "I didn't mean to yell. I don't want you to think I'm mad at you."

"Did you find out something new about this guy? He hasn't come home yet?"

"Nope, nothing new. Tony and Ziva will grab him the minute he gets in."

Abby decided against asking anymore questions until they were at his house. Safely inside, Gibbs locked the door and motioned for her to head to the basement. Downstairs Abby found a clear spot on his workbench and sat down. Gibbs poured two small glasses of bourbon and handed her one. He took a small sip and then turned his attention to the boat frame.

"Why was Fornell at the stakeout?"

"Huh?"

"You said Ziva took over for Fornell. Weren't you with Ziva?"

"I was. I got called away and Fornell covered for me."

"Gibbs, I know you don't like to talk about what's bothering you, but I'm here if you want to talk. I'm always here for you. I might not be going after a crazy person for you, well because I'm the one who seems to have the following of fanatical people, but if you did… I'd keep you safe. I might not be an agent, but I know my way around a gun. I've actually never fired one outside of the lab. But I have fired a paintball gun and a water gun I guess those are similar. But anyways … wait, what was I going to say? Right, I'll keep you safe, Gibbs."

"What if I do have someone bothering me?"

"Oh God, are we both in danger? Do you have a crazy person after you?" Panic washed over Abby's face.

Gibbs couldn't help but laugh; the look on her face was priceless. "No, I dealt with my crazy person."

Realizing that he was laughing, she relaxed and his laughter spread to her. "Who is your crazy person? Fornell? Should I call Franks in? I've still got his number, he's on speed dial."

"Fornell is crazy, but sadly I haven't dealt with him yet."

"Gibbs, don't hold out on me. Who has been bothering you? The only other people you've been around is me… oh God, is it me?"

"Relax Abbs… you aren't my crazy person. Crazy, maybe… but you aren't bothering me. And I'm not sure what to think about Franks being on your speed dial." He took a sip of his drink.

"Ok, well besides me, you've been around Tony, but he was mostly with me today, so it wouldn't be him. You spent the day with McGee, and Ziva. Hollis was around earlier…" Her voice trailed off when he flinched at her name. "Hollis?"

"It's over. It has been for a while, we just never dealt with it, and tonight we did. It's finished."

Abby wanted to say she was sorry, but she knew he wouldn't believe it. She wanted to ask, _**permission to hug**_**,** but she didn't want him to think she pitied him either. Instead she patted his arm and stepped up to the boat. "So tell me again, which way do I sand?"

Thankful that she didn't ask questions, Gibbs set down his glass and stepped behind her. "Here, let me show you."

---

At midnight, Gibbs brought Abby upstairs. He waited outside the bathroom for her to change and then moved her towards his bedroom. "I'll be downstairs."

"Gibbs you need to sleep, I'll keep my hands to myself." Abby mumbled, half asleep.

"Ok."

Abby climbed under the covers and faced the center of the bed. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply. She was exhausted, but it still didn't take away from the fact that she was actually in his bed. Gibbs went to the bathroom and changed into a t-shirt and shorts. She could smell the faint scent of his shampoo on the pillow case, and like his entire house, she could smell the saw dust from his boat. It warmed her and sent shivers down her spine at the same time. She watched him through heavy lids as he sat on the edge of the bed to remove his socks and then slide under the covers next to her. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Abbs."

Abby wanted to say good night in return, but was afraid of what she would sound like so she rolled over to face away from Gibbs. As happy as she was to be in his bed, the reason behind it wasn't exactly ideal.

"Abby, are you ok?"

Turning to face him, Abby sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't sleep here."

"Abby, I'll move. It's no problem. Like I suggested earlier, I'll…" Gibbs started to get up but Abby stopped him.

"No. It's not just you. It's being in your bed. I can't be here. I don't want to be in your bed because… because people are scared for me. If I'm sleeping in your bed, I want it to be because you want me here…. because you want me." Abby sat up.

"Abby…"

"No, it's ok. Honestly Gibbs. We flirt in the lab, and it's all cool, but being here is a whole different level. I know you had all that drama with Hollis, and I'm not asking for anything, I'm just… I'm just looking out for myself. I need rest and I know I won't sleep here, I'll just lay awake thinking of all the 'what ifs' and 'could-be's'."

"I just… I can't right now, Abby."

"I know, and that's why I can't sleep here. It's not a big deal."

"I don't think you understand. I do want you here, in my bed. I wouldn't have offered my bed to you if I didn't want you here. I want you Abby, I do. _But_ I need to focus on getting this guy. I need to make sure you are safe first. Keeping you safe is my priority, it always has been and it always will be." He reached out and touched her cheek. "Lie down and sleep, Abby. Let me focus on getting this guy, so then I can focus on you."

Abby sank back into the bed. "Will you kiss me?"Her voice was small.

"I can't."

"Just one kiss?"

"No. Not until I get this guy. If I kiss you now, I won't be able to think straight tomorrow. After I get this guy, then I'm all yours."

"What if you get another freak to go after?"

"As long as this freak isn't after you, I'll have time for you. I always have time for you."

Abby nodded and closed her eyes. Gibbs watched a few moments longer, before closing his eyes as well. Just before he drifted away, Abby's voice carried to his ears. "Will you hold me?"

Gibbs shifted closer and wrapped his arms around Abby. He kissed the back of her head and smiled when she scooted back against him. Moments later they slept soundly.

---

The next day Abby paced the bullpen

"Did you get him?" Abby asked excitedly into the phone.

"**No Abbs, I called to flirt**."

"You did get him, didn't you?"

"We're bringing him in now. McGee is sending a photo to your phone, I want you to confirm, and then Ducky will take you back to my place and wait with you."

"Ok." Abby's phone beeped, letting her know that she had received a message.

"Abby?"

"Yes?"

"Check the photo, confirm, and then leave. I don't want you there when we arrive."

"Can't I just identify him when you arrive? I'll leave right after."

"Abby!"

"I just want to…"

"**I'd hate to start smacking you like I do DiNozzo."**

"**You wouldn't!" **She waited for him to say something, but he didn't** "You would?"**

"**It won't be on the head."**

Abby couldn't contain a laugh. "You aren't standing around anyone are you?"

As much as he would love to stand around and flirt over the phone, Gibbs had a job to do. He looked over to where Ziva was forcefully pushed Brian into the back of the car. He didn't look threatening, now that he had a better look at him compared to the video they had seen. He was a skinny little guy, he looked scare, and as far as Gibbs was concerned, he had every right to be.

"Don't be there when we arrive." He flipped his phone shut. He closed his eyes. He hated being so abrupt with Abby, but it was the only way to get his point across. He did it for her own good; he didn't want her around this creep. He sighed and went back to the car.

The quicker they were able to wrap this up, the quicker he could get home.

---

Gibbs unlocked his front door and walked in. Ducky sat reading the day's newspaper at the dining room table. "Ah, Jethro. How did it go?"

Gibbs sighed and sat across from Ducky. "Sorry it took so long. This guy was a mess. We contacted his mother, in Dallas. He needs psychiatric care. He ran away from an open treatment center. He's never been violent, Abby likely wasn't in danger, and it looks like he just got a little obsessive and didn't know how to react. It seems to merely be a case of wrong place, wrong time for Abby. He's being held at the county jail until his mom and his old doctor can pick him up. There will be a restraining order against him, but he'll go back to Texas, and go to a locked unit. It's all over."

"Wonderful news."

"Where's Abby?"

"I tucked her into your guest bed. She could hardly stay awake. Since we didn't know when you'd be back, I was able to talk her into getting some sleep. Poor girl was exhausted."

"Thanks, Duck. I owe you."

"Oh no, I'm glad I could help. Abigail as been through enough lately."

"Yes she has."

"Well, I better be on my way, you look like you could use some sleep yourself. I'll see you on Monday, enjoy your weekend Jethro."

"See you on Monday, doctor."

Gibbs helped Ducky into his jacket and watched him walk to his car. When Ducky's car disappeared down the street, Gibbs shut the door and locked it. He went upstairs and first peeked in on Abby. Ducky had tucked her in tightly and she slept soundly.

Satisfied that she was ok, Gibbs went to his own room and shed his clothes from the day. He pulled on a pair of shorts and a plain white shirt. Running his fingers through his hair, he stepped into the bathroom and looked at himself through the mirror. The events of the past few days had indeed taken its toll on him. He had slept briefly the night before, his arms wrapped around Abby, but he had been acutely aware of every little sound or creak his house had made over the course of the night. With Brian still on the loose he listened to every little noise and assessed its threat. The nights she had been with Tony and Ziva he had laid awake, mentally going over everything he knew regarding the case, hoping some missed some connection would pop into his mind. The night he had spent against her front door, he had thought of her. She had offered a spot on her bed, and as much as he had wanted to accept her offer, he knew he couldn't. He might not have been in love with Hollis, but he wasn't a cheater.

After he brushed his teeth and took one last look in the mirror he went back to his room and lay down. The sheets were cold against his arms and legs. Gibbs tossed and turned for half an hour. His first instinct was to pay a visit to his boat. He paused in his doorway, directly across from his door was the door to the guest room where Abby slept.

Abandoning the thoughts of his boat, Gibbs twisted the door knob to the guest room and stepped inside. He padded, quietly on bare feet, across the room and stood looking down at Abby as she slept. Her arms were wrapped tightly around Bert, her cheek pressed against his puffy face.

He bent down and lifted her easily, picking up Bert and one of the sheets that were wrapped around her as well.

Abby sighed, but didn't wake up. Carrying her back to his room, Gibbs placed her on his bed, on the far side of the room. He knew Brian was in custody, but he still felt that if he was between her and the door, he would have a better chance at keeping her safe. He pulled the covers up over Abby, and fought a laugh when Abby squeezed Bert in her sleep, the sound of a fart breaking the silence.

He shook his head and walked back to the other side of the bed, crawling beneath the blankets next to her. She stirred as he scooted his body closer to hers. His arm wrapped around her waist, holding her firmly as he cuddled up against her. He touched his lips to the back of her neck before closing his eyes. Her scent was comforting, and the heat of her body was soothing. His last thoughts before dipping into a peaceful sleep were, _now I can focus on you_.

End.

---

I decided to keep it rated for all ages, but if you want to imagine her waking up when he carries her to his room and they have wild, crazy monkey sex… well, feel free. I did.


End file.
